


Rot in Hell

by Golden_Asp



Series: FFXV Drabbles [15]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pirates, but it was fun and I love them, this is a very specific pairing for a very specific person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Edward patted his jacket, looking for the map that had brought them here.  It was gone.“Son of a…ULRIC!”He heard Nyx’s laughter.  “I’m a pirate, love!” Nyx shouted back, waving the map in the air.“Rot in hell, you son of a bitch!” Edward bellowed.  Nyx just laughed harder.“We both know you’ll be right beside me!”
Relationships: Edward Kenway/Nyx Ulric
Series: FFXV Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/865365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Rot in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Ruby_Regalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/gifts).



> another prompt request, this time of a crossover! and as there is only one person in the whole world besides me that I know of that loves this ship and they requested it, this one is for you. It was fun! We definitely need to write more of them. And hey, I didn't do a sad for one of these prompts!
> 
> in this world, Nyx is a pirate, Edward didn't give up piracy after the events of Black Flag, and this takes place some unspecified time after the game, but Edward is for sure older than the 22 he starts out in game because we say so.
> 
> Just, don't think too hard about the crossover and enjoy the ride, yeah?
> 
> not beta-ed

Nyx Ulric, Captain of the ship _Glaive_ , crept through the dark smuggler’s cave. He’d heard from a mostly reputable source that this certain group of smugglers had a map that led to untold treasures. Nyx had lost count of how many times he had been _this close_ to actually having coin only to have it snatched away.

“Bloody pirates,” he muttered to himself, crouching in a conveniently placed bush. He included himself in that statement. He might’ve started out as a privateer for the small country of Lucis off the coast of England, but the war a few years ago had forced him to cut his ties. He found a home on his ship and with his crew, and sometimes with…

“Fuck me,” he said, standing up. Having damn near crawled through the brush, he came face to face with a relatively fresh corpse, already bloating in the Caribbean heat. It had a very distinctive cut to the base of its skull, face frozen in a rictus of surprise. 

“Kenway!” he yelled, his voice echoing off the stone walls of the cave. 

“Looking for me, mate?”

Nyx turned, hands on his hips. “What the fuck, man.”

Edward Kenway smirked, his blue eyes reflecting the dim light from the torches.

“You didn’t honestly expect me to just sit idly by and let you take the prize, did you?” Kenway drawled, stalking forward like the predator he was. Nyx followed his movement, glad his pants were loose enough to hide his growing erection. 

He didn’t need a damn erection right now. It didn’t matter how much Nyx wanted to drop to his knees in front of Kenway and worship that magnificent cock—

Damn it all, Nyx thought to himself, pull your head out of the gutter and think with your brain, not your dick!

Kenway smirked, almost like he knew exactly what was going through Nyx’s head. He walked forward, pushing the hood of his distinctive outfit down as he drew closer. Nyx didn’t move, watching him, running his eyes over the well built man before him. Kenway put his hand on Nyx’s chest, fingers crawling upwards like a tan spider.

“We both know I couldn’t resist such a prize. It has been too many years since a prize worth having has come my way,” Kenway practically purred.

Nyx leaned into the touch, getting closer to the other man.

“Half the fun is in the pursuit, Kenway,” Nyx whispered, his lips grazing the stubble on the other pirate’s cheek.

“Keep telling yourself that, Ulric.”

Their lips crushed together, all teeth and tongue. Belts hit the ground, swords and daggers clattering against the stone. The map both men had come to find was forgotten, rolling out of Edward’s coat as it hit the deck. Fingers and lips explored the familiar maps of skin both wore, tracing tattoos and scars, breath mingling as they traded frantic kisses in the dim light. Neither man was concerned by the fact that a body lay not five feet away; both had far more pressing concerns.

Nyx hit his knees, pulling Edward’s cock into his mouth. Edward’s head fell back, fingers tangling in Nyx’s salt kissed hair. Nyx moaned around the length in his mouth, the salt a familiar and beloved taste exploding across his tongue. Edward’s hips rolled, thrusting into the warm, wet cave of Nyx’s mouth.

“Nyx!” Edward hissed, his fingers tightening in the other man’s hair. Nyx smirked around his cock, twisting his tongue in that way he knew would send Edward over the edge. Edward shouted his name to the ceiling, scaring bats from their perch as he spilled down Nyx’s waiting throat. Nyx pulled back, licking his lips and staring up at Edward through masted eyes.

Edward growled and pushed Nyx back, lowering himself next to him. He spit in his palm and wrapped his fingers around Nyx’s cock, stroking and tugging as he turned Nyx’s head for a biting kiss. He could taste himself on Nyx’s tongue and he quickened his pace, squeezing and rubbing until Nyx went rigid next to him, long strands of pearlescent come staining his fist.

They lay there, panting and grinning at one another.

“We really need to stop meeting like this, mate,” Edward said, looking at his partner. Nyx snorted and sat up, stretching.

“If you would show up when we planned to meet,” Nyx drawled, running his eyes over Edward’s chest.

“Things happen,” Edward said with a shrug, getting to his feet with a groan. 

“That they do,” Nyx agreed. He looked at Edward and then at himself. “We should clean up before heading back to the ships. Wouldn’t do for your crew to know what happened.”

Edward hummed and the two stepped into the warm water, scrubbing away the results of their tryst. They dressed slowly, watching the other. It really was a pity Edward kept those tattoos covered most of the time. They were simply works of art.

“The _Jackdaw_ is hidden from view of that tub of wood you call a ship,” Edward said, shrugging into his jacket and adjusting his sword belt.

“I’ll head out first then, shall I?” Nyx said, smirking at Edward. They shared one last heated kiss, neither speaking a promise of when they would next meet. Edward watched as Nyx got in one of the small rowboats and started to pull away, his form growing darker as he rowed away from the torches.

Edward patted his jacket, looking for the map that had brought them here. It was gone.

“Son of a…ULRIC!”

He heard Nyx’s laughter. “I’m a pirate, love!” Nyx shouted back, waving the map in the air.

“Rot in hell, you son of a bitch!” Edward bellowed. Nyx just laughed harder.

“We both know you’ll be right beside me!”

Edward growled and let his head fall forward, unable to wipe the wicked smirk off his face. He’d be seeing Nyx sooner than either of them thought. He would get that map, and maybe have Nyx tied up in his quarters for a few hours, if it was the last thing he did. 

“Well played, mate, well played,” Edward said, diving into the water to begin the long swim back to the _Jackdaw_.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
